


Playing Games

by Yvi



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvi/pseuds/Yvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were playing games. Angelus/Evil!Faith</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yhlee (etothey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/gifts).



It was a dangerous game she was playing. Both of them, actually, but hers was more dangerous. She knew Angelus would not hesitate to kill her if he started doubting her allegiance.

Faith liked games. She liked it more when she was making the rules, but in this instance she followed his.

She knew they could bring the world to its knees. He also brought her down to her knees, but that was in a less metaphorical sense.

She had no intention of destroying the world. Neither did he. Causing destruction and having fun was so much better than that.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for yhlee's fandom stocking 2008.


End file.
